Phenyl carbamates are known insecticides as described, for example in German DOS. No. 1,910,259, German DOS No. 2,341,949, German DOS No. 1,922,929 and German DOS No. 2,311,384. British Pat. No. 1,220,056 and Pesticide Science 1972, 3, pp. 735-744 disclose 2,3-(isopropylidenedioxy)phenyl-methyl carbamate and its use as an insecticide. Further, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 826,503, filed Aug. 22, 1977, discloses a synergistic combination of 2,3-(isopropylidenedioxy)phenyl methyl [(trichloromethyl)-thio] carbamate with 2-nitro-4-chlorophenyl 2-propynyl ether. Synergistic insecticidal compositions containing a carbamate, e.g. 1-naphthyl-N-methyl carbamate and a propargyl ether, e.g. a trihalophenyl-2- propynyl ether are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,871. However, there is no disclosure of insecticidal compositions containing a combination of 2,3-(isopropylidenedioxy)phenyl-methyl carbamate with 2-nitro-4-chlorophenyl 2-propynyl ether to synergize the insecticidal activity of the carbamate.